marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Lynch (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly 's | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Stark Industries Main Campus, Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = C.E.O. , acting C.C.O., chairman of the Board of Directors | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mike Deodato | First = Invincible Iron Man Vol 3 9 | Quotation = Eric Lynch. The guy should be working the counter at that Chuck E. Cheese knock-off place Johnny Storm tried to get us all to invest in. But somehow he talked his way onto the Stark corporate board. Guy never once had a creative thought tumble through that vacant lot of a head of his, but he thinks he should be the President of Stark Enterprises. | Speaker = Tony Stark A.I. | QuoteSource = Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 595 | HistoryText = Eric Lynch was a member of Stark Industries' Board of Directors and one of the company's major shareholders. Although he actually never once had a creative thought, Lynch apparently talked his way onto the company's corporate board, eventually becoming its Chairman and Chief Executive Officer. Following a month of Tony Stark's disappearance when he faked his own death in order to investigate a new villain, Lynch questioned his assistant Friday on whether Stark was truly dead or not in order to take the appropiate legal course of action. He stormed out of Stark Industries when Friday refused to answer. When the board decided to shut down Friday and take control of the company, Lynch hired the Ghost to break into Stark's private lab and overide the secure servers. Their plan was interrupted by Mary Jane Watson, who had assumed the role of executive administrator at Friday's request, and managed to appease Lynch, telling him that Stark was simply on a work retreat. Tony Stark eventually returned, and Lynch and the board confronted him about his antics. Stark irreverently replied to Lynch's retors, prompting Lynch to threaten Stark before leaving. After Stark fell into a coma in the end of the second superhero civil war, Lynch tried to seize control of the company and become its President. He was infuriated when Friday and Mary Jane Watson notified him that the new President was to be Stark's newly-found biological mother, Amanda Armstrong. Lynch confronted Armstrong, and became perplexed when he found out she was world-famous musician Amanda Strong. Strong proceeded to gently yet firmly establish dominance as she removed Lynch out of her sight. Right when Amanda was inaugurating the Stark Expo, Lynch disclosed to MJ Watson that the board had voted to remove Amanda from the position of President, on the grounds that she was supposedly mismanaging the company. Following the disappearance of Tony Stark's comatose body, Lynch led the take-over of the company, sending mercenaries after the armor of Stark's protégé Ironheart, and nominating himself to become the new director of the company. Not long afterwards, Lynch was approached by rising crime boss The Hood, who believed there was a connection between Tony Stark's disappearance and the heroic endeavours of Victor von Doom, who had taken up the mantle of Iron Man. Before The Hood could coerce Lynch into handing him over his share of the company, Robbins and his criminal army were attacked by an army of Doombots commanded by Doom, as well as the recently-resurfaced Tony Stark and War Machine. Lynch apologized to Stark for trying to take over the company, and swore to leave the company. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In , Lynch mentioned his titles at Stark Industries to the Hood, revealing he also was the Acting C.C.O. (Chief Creative Officer); it can be presumed that Tony Stark himself was the C.C.O. before mysteriously disappearing in . | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}